The Journal
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: Remember the Present Room from Mario Party 4? The journal from the table in Daisy's room? Well Mario, Luigi, and Peach plan to steal it. What have their best friend wrote about them? Is it bad or is it good?  Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Daisy was having a day of fun with her friends. All the time, she would bring a orange journal to write in when she had the time.

"Can we see it?" Mario, Luigi, and Peach all peeped over her shoulder, but were too late because Daisy slammed the book.

"DO YOU MIND?" Daisy said, ignored. She got up and walked over to the other side of the tennis court. Mario tried to follow, but Daisy growled like a dog when she heard his footsteps. Mario shrieked and backed up.

"I wanna see that book!" Mario demanded.

"Well, why do you?" Peach asked.

"I have my reasons. But who knows, she might be writing bad things about us." The three of them look over at her. She was carelessly writing down things.

"Okay, I guess your right." Peach looked over at Luigi, who was nodding in response.

"Okay then, heres the plan. On Friday nights, Daisy watches horror movies all night, right?"

"Yeah."

"While she's watching the movies, me and Luigi will sneak up into her room and steal it. Besides, she won't know because she'll fall asleep eventually, and she's hard to wake up. And when she falls asleep, you sneak up there and we'll read what her little red-headed mind has to say (or draw) about us, got it?"

"Deal done." Peach and Luigi both say.

"_Good." _

"But wait, where will we read it at?" Luigi asked

"The bathroom."

"Oh well that sounds decent."

"Ok, the deal is done. Now let's get some pizza, I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>*I know, kinda short. This is based on what my brothers do to me. Ugh, its so sickening! Sometimes, I want to strangle them, rip their hair out. But I can't (sniff). And I'm the oldest! I'm the boss of them! They all range from two to ten. Ain't that somethin'?*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my story! Whoo hoo!

* * *

><p>Okay, so the next day, the three musketeers went to go spy on the red-headed princess. They had no ladder (bummer), so they had to stand on each other's shoulders.<p>

"Ow, your standing on my nose!" Mario screamed as Peach's high heel was almost penetrating his nose.

"Sorry!" Peach said as she tried to lift her foot, but accidentally hit Mario in the face. They all came tumbling down. Peach stood up and brushed herself off.

"Mario, get your butt off of my face!" Luigi tried to say, but Mario's butt was blocking his airway.

"Whoops, sorry." Mario said, his face turning red. He got up and helped Luigi up as well.

"Well that went well!" Mario said sarcastically.

"We can ask Wario if we can borrow his ladder, and maybe he can help us too." Luigi said.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go and ask him!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's in it for me?" Wario asked, who was digging for gold. (no not that digging for gold, the other digging for gold. XP)

"Oh, well uhhhhh..." Mario hesitated. "Garlic?"

"Nah, I have a whole truck load of that stuff."

"That was kinda unnessisary, but, how's money?" Wario's face lit up when he heard money.

"How much?"

"How's $150?"

"200."

"250."

"300."

"350, take it or leave it!" Mario said as he pulled out his checkbook and wrote Wario a check for $350.00.

"Deal! Now let's got see what this chick is doing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, who's up first?" The three of them look at Mario, who was the main one who wanted to do this. Mario made his way up the ladder and peeped in Daisy's bedroom window.

"What is she doing?" Peach shouted up.

"Eating popcorn and writing in that dumb-assed journal."

"Oh, she is attached to the journal." Luigi said.

"Now she's jumping on the bed, listening to something on her iPod Touch."

"Now we know what she literally does all day." Peach said.

"Oh wait! Now she's playing with a doll that looks like..." Mario starts to laugh as he comes down the ladder.

"Like who?" Luigi asked

"Go and look for yourself, Weegee." Luigi climbed up the ladder and saw that Daisy was playing with a doll that looked exactly like him!

"Oh lord please help me." Luigi said to himself as he came down the ladder.

"Oh, were gonna get that journal." Luigi said, his innocent soul turning upside down.

"That's the spirit Luigi!" Mario said, winding the ladder back down. Luigi started to walk away, and the other three ran after him. Luigi looked back at the castle and took a quick stare at it.

_"Oh, she's gonna get it. She's gonna get it bad." _Luigi thought. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Oh Gosh! Daisy has something waiting for her on Friday. And it looks like its not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>The second chapter done! The third will come up tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, Friday. I hope you liked it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so it was finally Friday night. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were going to do their plan to steal the "dumb-assed" journal, as Mario calls it.

"Everybody ready?" Mario asked, putting on a mask the a shoplifter would wear. Mario and Luigi wore outfits that a robber would wear. They were straight up black. Peach wore her regular attire.

"Pretty much." Peach said, adjusting her crown. "And you, Luigi?"

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm ready to see what this little red-headed chick has written about us." Luigi said. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Daisy!" Peach said in an unusual tone, which was a little too perky.<p>

"Hey! Come on in!" Daisy said, escorting her into the castle.

"Is that a spider on the wall?"

"Where?" Daisy swung around to see the "spider" that was on the wall. Peach motioned for the bros. to come in and walk up the stairs to her room.

"I don't see a spider." Daisy said, tilting her head to the left. Peach laughed and grabbed Daisy's hand.

"Go get some popcorn so that we can watch those movies."

"Okay!" Daisy said, running upstairs to the kitchen. "Butter or salted?"

"Butter."

"Alright. If I were you, you would need to follow me to the theater."

_"She has a theater?" _Peach thought. Anyways, she followed behind Daisy to the theater.

* * *

><p>"Did you find it yet?"<p>

"No."

Mario and Luigi were looking all around Daisy's room for the journal, but were unsuccessful. The checked every place that a girl would hide a journal. They checked under the bed, in the drawers, under the pillow, but still, no sign of the journal.

"Man, this chick is good at hiding things." Luigi said, plopping on the bed. Mario sat next to him.

"Well, we checked every place."

Luigi's face lit up when he had an idea.

"The mattress."

"Wha...?"

"Under. the. mattress." Luigi broke it down so that Mario could understand. Mario got up and sat on the floor. He put his hand under the mattress and came acroos a book. He pulled it put and saw that it was Daisy's journal!

"Jackpot!" The both said.

* * *

><p>Peach and Daisy were sitting in the theater watching " The Scream" when Peach recieved a text message.<p>

_"We found it. Come to the bathroom." _It read. Peach smirked and then tapped Daisy on the shoulder.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back, okay?"

"Go ahead." Daisy said with a mouth full of popcorn.

* * *

><p>"Okay read." Peach said. They were all in the bathtub, behind the shower curtain. They also made sure that the door was locked.<p>

"Okay." Mario said.

_Page 1:_

_I had a nice day today. I had played tennis with my besties. But Luigi, my god, he is as fine as a man in a suit. MMMMMMMM!_

Mario and Peach giggled and Luigi blushed.

_Page 2:_

_I am soooooo pissed off with Peach. She friggin took the last of the gobbstoppers. You know, sometimes, I want to kick her up her preppy little a**!_

"Preppy? She's gonna call me preppy!" Peach was really pissed now.

_Page 3:_

_I HATE MARIO! I don't know who he is, but he better shut his little italian tail up. He's going to tell me to shut the fuck up after I accidentally threw a pie in his face. Mario, YOU need to shut the fuck up._

Mario shut the journal and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that she would write stuff like that about us!" Mario said, with his tone sounding different.

"Well, we know what she thinks of us now." Peach said. "Let's go put this back, before she finds out we had it."

The three of them got up and walked to the door, but was opened by the tomboyish princess. Mario immediatly put the journal behind his back, and looked like he had done nothing wrong.

"Hiya, Daisy!" They said at the same time, but they knew that they were dead meat.

* * *

><p>Okay, it's done. I hope that you enjoyed it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"What's in your hand?"

"My...um..." Daisy stomps on Mario's foot and he handed her journal to her.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU ALL, THEN YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs. The three musketeers knew that they had drew the line at this point.

"Look Daisy, THIS WAS ALL MARIO'S IDEA!" Peach screamed, and Luigi nodded. Mario looked over at them with a pissed off look.

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU FOR SNITCHING ON ME!" Mario said. The three of them started to argue. Daisy rolled her eyes. She whistled, but that didn't work. She breathed in and screamed as loud as she could.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" They looked at her like as if she had gone crazy. "Now that I got your attention, why did you read my journal?"

Mario sighed. "Well, you have been acting suspicious for the last few days. And you have been writing in that journal constantly."

"How much did you read?"

"Not that much, because what you wrote kinda pissed all of us off."

"Well, it's not true. I would never lie to you guys like that. I love you all, especially Luigi." Luigi blushed.

"GROUP HUG!" Peach said. They all squeezed each other until their eyes popped out.

"Problem solved, right?" Mario asked.

"Hell no, you all owe me big time."

"Okay, what do you want us to do for you?" Daisy whispered something in Mario, Luigi, and Peach's ear's. They all looked at each other with worried faces.

"Really?"

"Yep, and that's what the three of you get for invading my privacy."

* * *

><p>The next day, Mario, Luigi and Peach arrived at Daisy's castle.<p>

"This is so embarrasing." Luigi said, looking down at his costume.

"Well, this is what we get." Mario said, with a tired tone in his voice. They heard Daisy open the door.

"Oh good, come on in!" Daisy said cheerfully. The musketeers moaned as they walked into a huge crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's introduce our performers, Mario, Luigi, and Peach!" The crowd went wild whe the three waved their hands. People were taking pics and video of them. They knew that this was going to be really around the web.

"Okay, start." Daisy said. Everybody pulled out their video cameras and started to tape them. A toad rolled out a tray full of pies and other delicacies. Mario licked his lips as he picked up a pie and threw it at his brother. Luigi screamed when it hit him smack dab in the eyes. He walked over to get Mario, but slipped on icing and landed and Daisy, who was in the way.

"Whoops, sorry!" Luigi said, scared. Daisy picked up a pie and tried to aim at Luigi, but ended up hitting Peach.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did!" Daisy said as she threw another pie, hitting a toad in the crowd.

"This is war." He said, pissed.

"PIE FIGHT!" A random toad yelled out. Everybody ran and grabbed a pie and started to separrate into two teams, and one person stayed to the side to catch the scene on video.

"This is awesome!" Mario said, eating one of the coconut-creme pies. Peach and Daisy were throwing pies like there was no tomorrow. Many people got knocked out because of Daisy's strong throws. Luigi was hiding under a table, eating one of the pies also. The fight lasted for a few hours, but everyone eventually got tired and went home.

"Now that is what you call revenge!" Luigi said, sucking the icing off of his fingers. Mario agreed, as he was nibbling on another pie. The other two just laughed.

"Well, let's go clean up and watch a movie or something."

The four of them forgave and went to wash up. Will this ever happen again? Who knows?

_It might._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so remember the pie fight in chapter 4? Well in the middle in the story, once it all started, a certain someone taped it. And that person happens to be Bowser Jr. disquised as a toad. So after everybody left, he gave his dad the tape.

"Thank you, son." Bowser said, with a smirk coming on his face.

_Oh god, he's thinking of something._

"So, what's your plan?" Bowser Jr. asked, being so ever-lasting nosy.

"Can't this wait until the next fanfic?" He said.

"Sure, but whats in it for me?"

"Nothing, if you don't shut up."

"_Fine."_

* * *

><p>This chapter is introducing another fanfic that I am writing. But, until then, I hoped you liked this story!<p> 


End file.
